wikisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikimedia Foundation
The Kilt is synonymous with Celtic pride, and Scottish Kilt is proud to be a leading supplier of kilts for men and women worldwide. Founded in 2012, our specialty online kilt shop continues to grow year after year due to our commitments to quality, top-notch service and value for the money. = Kilts Made the Traditional Way = When kilts were first made back in the 16th century, there were no factories or manufacturing plants. Each kilt was made by hand by a tailor specifically for the man or boy who was going to wear it. Great care was taken to ensure that the kilt fit perfectly and was a proud symbol of the wearer's lineage. The first kiltmakers were artists in their own right, but over the years, the art of kiltmaking has been largely lost. Manufacturing has shifted from the tailor shop to the factory with work being done by machines and generic styles being churned out along assembly lines. As a result, the level of quality one can expect from a kilt has sharply declined. Scottish Kilt was founded as a return to the traditional method of quiltmaking. All of our kilts are made by hand by our team of 10 tailors out of the absolute best materials. Like the artisans of the past, we make our kilts to measure to your exact specifications. While we take the time to hand make your kilt especially for you, we can still ship it right to your door within 2 to 3 to weeks. What We Carry The kilt has evolved over the centuries with many new styles emerging over the years, and at Scottish Kilt, you'll find all of the most popular kilt designs from yesterday and today. We carry classic tartan kilts and wedding kilts for dress wear as well as modern designs like leather kilts, utility kilts and our own innovation--the hybrid kilt. Women's kilts and kilts for children and babies are also available in our extensive collection of kilt designs. Scottish Kilt is your one stop shop for Celtic apparel and Kilt Accessories. Our collection goes beyond kilts to include sporrans, jackets, shirts, hats, kilt pins, belts, buckles, socks and shoes. We even carry flutes, lyra harps, bagpipes and practice chanters! What We Believe At Scottish Kilt, we believe that there is no substitute for quality and that our customers deserve to be treated to the absolute best shopping experience. That's why we work hard to not just meet your expectations, but to exceed them with the products that we sell and with the service that we provide. If you ever have a question or concern while you shop or after you receive your purchase, we'll be here to assist you. We even back up every kilt that we sell with a Love It or Burn It guarantee. That's right--if you're not satisfied with the quality of your kilt, you can light in on fire, send us proof and we'll give you a full refund--no questions asked. Explore our collection of kilts and Celtic wear now or feel free to contact us for shopping assistance at (443) 305-9839 or support@scottishkilt.store http://scottishkilt.store/